Strength in Numers
by thesunormoon
Summary: The main girls in the Inuyasha series are in an Elite group of assassins fighting for better lives for those living in the Feudal Era. Miroku and Inuyasha, assassins themselves do it for another reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first fanfiction, just a heads up. I am currently working on another possible one, and if I get good feedback on this one (or even better, more inspiration) will have chapters up here readily. The second chapter should come up soon enough. Thanks for reading!**

**Thesunormoon**

**PS. Don't own Inuyasha!  
**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

She crouched on the branch above the houses watching. She had black hair, fair skin, and wore a black suit that fit her snugly. On her face she had a mask that covered her nose and her mouth, leaving only two bright blue eyes to be seen. She turned her attention to a tree on the other side of the estate, and nodded. It was a signal to her partner on the other side of the building who was dressed in similar attire, but had chocolate brown eyes, and light brown hair in a high ponytail.

Both had just witnessed what they had been waiting for.

The estate in which they were watching was known to house a sadistic crime lord who had recently taken up the activity of capturing young girls, and selling them off to foreign countries. _Despicable_. She thought.

The girl grabbed her bow, and notched an arrow, the string resisting the further back she pulled. She was the first level of attack, her partner the second. Between the two of them, they would be all they would need.

She aimed at one of the lackeys, staring miserably at the gate which he "guarded", and fired. The arrow when straight through his head, making only a popping sound and it breached through his skull. With that, she quickly loaded another arrow, and repeated the same tactic with another lackey facing the opposite direction, this time someone noticed.

A loud whistle went off, and Sango, her partner, jumped down. She threw her large boomerang, taking out several of the guards that had gathered. Kagome released yet another arrow, this time using her spiritual energy to do some more damage. She then jumped down to join her partner and the fight began. Kagome's black hair flailed wildly with the wind and her action. She used her bow and arrows to fight still, but more so used her spiritual energy for close combat.

Sango continued her fight with her over sized boomerang, and the fight was quickly won. The two looked up at the tallest level where candles light the room. The two used their stealthy skills to jump up onto the roof, and scale the building upward. Inside was the crime boss they had been hired to eliminate.

_He's probably been alerted by now, and is now surrounded by guards. It's laughable to think they believe that can stop us._ Sango thought.

With a glance to Kagome, they poised them selves under the window. Sango then jumped up and threw the giant boomerang through the window. An onslaught of arrows accompanied it from the inside, the guards thinking that with they numbers they could take the two out. Kagome had created a barrio and the arrows simply disintegrated.

When the men had run out of arrows, Sango jumped into the room and began taking then out with her sword while Kagome hunted down the crime lord. She found him cowering in the room adjacent to the one they were fighting in.

_Coward._

And with that Kagome purified him. Shortly after Sango had taken out the rest of the guards.

Kagome looked at Sango and they both looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"Another evil bastard the world is now rid of, excellent job Sango!"

With a smile Sango stated, "Your powers are getting stronger every time we do this Kagome. And it amazes me every time."

With that the two left jumped gracefully from the window they had charged into, and headed to the barn house where they knew the girls were kept waiting to be shipped off to sea.

Kagome walked steadily forward, "It surprises me that we didn't encounter a demon again this time. We usually get at least one or two. Maybe this crime lord was newer to the business than we thought." She calmly stated.

"Hm, true. It at least would have made tonight a little bit more challenging."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that. The two hadn't faced a difficult fight in years. Not since they had first started in this business.

Kicking the wooden doors down, the duo saw a large group of women in their farming kimonos, ranging from ages eleven, to at least thirty, huddled in the corner.

"It's okay, you're free now" Kagome said to the women.

Sango, realizing how they must look simply smiled.

"We were hired to save you, and we'll be escorting you back to your villages."

With that the women started standing up slowly, many 'thank you's from the women were sounded as well as a few relieved cries.

_Sure we saved this bunch, but how many others suffered the fate of being sold into slavery?_ Kagome wondered, her face suddenly sullen.

Heading to the beaten path, Sango in the lead, Kagome in the rear, the two kept their senses high. Kagome was keeping a light barrier on the group, trying to keep the wind from blowing their scents into some curious demon's nose.

The group of women and girls were halfway to their destination having suffered little trouble thank to Kagome's barrior. The only sounds heard were of the forest, their footsteps, and hushed whispers. Sango spoke up.

"I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but we're going to go to our headquarters first. We need more man power to make sure we get you back to your homes safely."

Most of the women just nodded.

The moon was now high above them, it was a half moon tonight.

Kagome was concentrating. She was on the look-out for demonic and impure auras whilst trying to keep her barrio strong. She knew if their scent was to escape they would be in for it.

Before too long Sango took a familiar turn into the woods, and the rest of the group followed suite not knowing if they had much choice in the matter.

After a little more walking, they came up to a cave which they entered silently. After they had all entered, Kagome dropped her own barrio knowing they were now protected by Kaede's permanent one.

Sango let out a sigh of relief as did Kagome.

"Now, would anyone life something to eat or drink?" Kagome said in a calming voice.

"Oh please" "That would be wonderful" "I haven't eaten in days!"

Kagome smiled and headed a little farther into the cave to get the serving tables ready. Kaede had of course been prepared, and they were stocked up. It was then that a young looking girl with black hair and brown eyes approached Kagome.

"So I see you made it back safely, thank goodness, I can't help but worry when you're out on those missions."

Kagome looked up, "Of course we got back safely! Rin you worry too much!" With that Kagome laughed quietly. "Could you help me get these bowls and cups filled? We have a bunch of hungry girls over there."

The girl named Rin started to assist Kagome while Sango handed out wet rags so the women could clean off their faces and such.

"Why did you come to save us?" One women shyly asked Sango.

Sango looked at her with warm eyes, "Because this world is dangerous, and we don't like that. So we help anyone we can. We're glad we got to you before it was too late."

The woman smiled in return readily cleaning off her face. "I have no idea how I can repay you, I don't make much and I haven't been home in weeks."

"You don't owe us anything, just make sure to help us with directions for when we take you back to your villages in the morning." Sango scoffed.

Moments later Kaede entered the room. She was elegant, but hunched slightly in stature. She had an eye patch over her right eyes, and she wore the outfit of a priestess. "I'm glad to see you two got back alright with the group you had with you."

Kagome sighed, "I know, it's amazing that we weren't attacked on our way back truthfully, but luckily my barrier seemed to keep our scents from traveling to nearby demons."

With that, the women and the group of girls started to eat, and later, arrangements were made so that the women could sleep soundly, knowing that tomorrow they would begin their journey home.

"It was a nice job you and Sango did tonight." Kaede stated to Kagome.

"Thanks, it was pretty easy though. Only humans, and not very well trained ones at that. If anything I think this "boss" we killed tonight was early in the game. I'm just glad we saved who we did, and got to him before more pain was delt."

Kaede simply nodded. The two were at the edge of the cave studying the way the trees swayed in the wind. It would be a few hours until sunrise, but usually one of them stayed awake to keep watch. They were a sought after group.

Kaede turned around and left Kagome to stand guard. Kagome did a quick sweep of the outside world and sat down. _I wonder what tomorrow will hold._

Kagome laid her back against the wall of the cave the stared at the moon looming above outside. Tomorrow would be interesting to say the least. Every day was when you were an assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun broke through clearly indicating morning, and Kagome sat watching it rise above the horizon. Sango, Rin and Kaede has already awakened and were working on waking up the other women in the cave.

They began to separate the women based on the village, and it wasn't long before they began their journey. Fortunately for them, the crime bosses from the previous night had only collected from two villages, so it was Kagome and Sango to the village called Onaka, while Rin Kaede transported the others to the village of Sempai.

Both Kaede and Kagome used their priestess abilities to erect a barrier similar to the one Kagome used the previous night. The less attacks by demons the easier the trip would be.

Resting in the villiage of Onaka were two gentlemen, both assasins, both very deadly. In the corner sat a man with a stocky build. He was tall, and had long silver hair that almost reached his waste. On top of his head sat two dog ears, and his eyes were a molten gold color. His attire consisted of a black and red suit that fit comfortably.

Also in the room, a man of a similar build, surrounded by many women, sat drunkenly laughing hysterically. He had black hair that was tied into a small pony tail at the base of his neck, and wore a purple and black suit. His brown eyes danced around the room landing on his friend.

Inuyasha stared mindlessly at the wall in front of him. He and Miroku were at another one of those places Miroku liked so much. It was part of their payment for serving the lord of the village. This whole thing was stupid. While Miroku enjoyed himself, Inuyasha just had to sit there and deal with the stenches that came with the place.

"Inuyasha! Why don't you come join us and have some fun?" Brown eyes landed on gold ones.

Inuyasha just stared at Miroku as he groped another woman. Inuyasha was no fool, even if the women didn't stink he didn't want anything to do with them. He could see the look of disgust when they were pretending to be "grateful". It was both aggravating and insulting. _Stinky and filthy. Human wenches disgust me. I don't understand how Miroku can live like this._

With that Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the room. The noise was getting to be too much. It wasn't long ago that Inuyasha had a woman in his life, but she was just as foolish as the rest. She was a strong priestess, but she fell for the dark side far too easily. She had been killed, betrayed by the man she had left Inuyasha for. _Figures, should have never let my guard down._

Inuyasha left the village completely and decided to go for a run to clean both his senses and his head.

_That stupid lord, so afraid to get his hands dirty._ Inuyasha and Miroku had been hired to assassinate a rival of the feudal lord. Being the duo they are, they didn't ask questions. Their temporary allegiance is always, and will always be to the highest bidder.

For Inuyasha though, in reality it was more for the hunt, and the feeling of power that came with it. Since he was a half-demon, he had been mocked and ridiculed his entire life. Growing up, he had to fight to stay alive, which is more than likely the reason he ended up in this profession. Miroku had been the one to find him, and the two of them started training together ever since. It was just the two of them who traveled the country side.

It was in the midst of all of this that he caught sight of her. _Who is that girl?_

What Inuyasha had run into was the group Kagome and Sango were escorting back to the village. _How come I couldn't smell them?_

He stopped and continued to stare. There were two women in black suits. They looked strong and a little rough, the rest of the group just looked like a bunch of village women. _What the hell could they be doing?_

He sensed the strong spiritual power coming from the girl with black hair. She was gorgeous. He had never seen a woman like her. She had wild blue eyes, and there was something very carnal inside of him that wanted to tame her.

Inuyasha shook his head, _Where the hell did that come from?_

It was then that she noticed him. Her blue eyes found his gold ones, and her gaze was fierce. If he wasn't the great Inuyasha, he might have been intimidated. He decided to continue on his run not wanting to deal with the wild women. _Whatever their business is it's none of mine._

Kagome had sensed him a while back but chose to ignore it for now. _A half-demon? Strange. If he confronts us I'll deal with him, but if he doesn't I would rather not frighten the women here._

Kagome looked at her group. The women they were escorted looked horrified. _I guess they would be a little nervous._

They were approaching the village, and it soon came into view. It was then the women started to run.

"Oh thank you!" "Home!" "I never thought I would make it back" Were some of the cries both Kagome and Sango heard. Sango let out a sigh of relief.

"Another job well done Kagome!" She said lightly punching Kagome in the arm.

"Speak for yourself. Did you sense that half demon? I saw him but he took off."

"I figured if he was going to be an issue that we would deal with him but other than that…" Sango trailed off. The two girls in their years of training often times had the same thought pattern, making them excellent partners. It was then they sensed them, demons heading in their direction.

"Pfft, take down a barrier for one second and we get demons after us." Kagome smirked.

Smiling in response, "You take half I take half?"

"Yeah why not." With that the two girls readied themselves in battling stances waiting for the demons to show their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ Meanwhile…

Inuyasha had picked up on the scents heading toward the village. He was bored and itching to kill something so he turned heel and headed back for the village. _Besides maybe that girl is there._

It was then he also caught two new scents, one of jasmine and the other of cherry blossoms. _Interesting, so there was a barrier. Maybe that why the demons turned heel after the village so suddenly._

------------------------------------------------------------------------In Okana

Miroku had also sensed the demons heading toward them. "Excuse me ladies, I'll return shortly. I just have some business to attend to. Stay inside and wait for me okay?"

The girls only giggled having no idea that danger was heading in their direction.

Miroku stepped out just in time to see two women standing at the entrance of the village, on with a bow and arrows, the other with a large boomerang. In the instant the demons appeared, he went to yell at them to get out of the way, but it was too late for them. It was then that he could only stand still as he watched the two fight in such harmony is was frightening.

The girl with brown hair in a high pony tail swung her weapon with such grace and skill it wiped out three of the six demons in one swing. The other, a girl with black wild hair released and arrow that was surrounded by a pink aura killing the rest. They barely broke a sweat. _The one is a priestess no doubt, but why are they here? And how did they learn to fight so well?_

Miroku looked to the forest where he saw his partner Inuyasha standing with the same look of bewilderment. The two had never seen a woman fight before, let along like that. Demons usually desecrated a place unless the two were there, and Inuyasha was bored. He usually was.

Miroku made the decision to introduce himself and jogged over to the two women who were currently smiling at each other.

"Nope, no jewel shard here." The black haired one said to the brown haired one.

"No surprise, they were so weak it was laughable!"

They turned to stare at Miroku just as he made his was over. He threw his hands up, "Ladies! That was amazing! May I introduce myself?"

The two just stared at him suspiciously. "I am but a humble monk who goes by the name of Miroku. May I ask your names?"

The brown haired one glared at him. _My she's a pretty one isn't she?_

"My name is Sango, and this is Kagome."

The one named Kagome looked at him with blue eyes, "What is something with such a powerful aura doing in this village? Do you live here?" She was suspicious.

It was then that Inuyasha decided to join the party. "Ladies, this is my friend Inuyasha."

* * *

_The half demon from earlier._ Kagome thought. She would recognize those golden eyes anywhere. She had spotted him on their journey to Okana.


End file.
